A typical system for enabling multiple entities to exchange data or communicate with one another may include a form of a distributed communication system, in which multiple parties to a communication are connected to each other through a network and a central hub or switch. In many circumstances, where the data being exchanged includes sensitive information, it can be important to maintain privacy from external security threats. Additionally, in some circumstances, the network itself may not be reliably secure or trustworthy. For example, various parties engaging in a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) teleconference may be speaking about sensitive information from various trusted locations throughout the world, but the telecommunication system or the central data mixer used to transmit data between the parties may not be secure or trustworthy. Thus, privacy or security concerns may arise in encrypted communication systems, for example, encrypted VoIP teleconferencing systems, where encryption keys must be shared with the central data mixer.